


【博君一肖】磨与合．二十四章(禁转运)

by webwifi9197



Category: Bjyx
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webwifi9197/pseuds/webwifi9197
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	【博君一肖】磨与合．二十四章(禁转运)

※此篇文章为脑洞产物的圈地自萌，与正主无关。

【博君一肖】磨与合．二十四章（禁转运）

水家— 

「妈，你跟爸到底是怎么回事？」父母都不说话让水漓姊弟感到不安。

吴子乔知道是自己太过情绪化，她冷却脑袋，「我与妳爸是青梅竹马，从小就有婚约的。」

水明远一听，自知有愧，如果说这辈子他最对不起的人，一个是吴子乔、一个就是魏千湄，还有一个，大概就是肖天云。

「原本，我以为我与妳爸就这样走到终老，谁知，他大学时喜欢上了一个女的，还是个已经有男朋友的女人。」

======

「当时，水明远喜欢我的结拜姐姐，魏千湄，这件事情引起吴子乔的愤怒，认为是姐姐脚踏两条船，就去找了姐姐大打出手，后面变成惺惺相惜，还成了好姊妹。」

「姐姐的男友，就是X天云，你的亲生父亲。」Ｗ夫人咬了下唇，「吴子乔本身是好的，问题就在她的那个二哥，天云哥与吴家老二吴子绅是一起长大的，吴X两家安好也是因为这层关系，却因为天云哥惊艳绝才，吴家非常忌惮X家的崛起，就是X家自己也有继承人的问题。」

……。W夫人突然沉默了。

「妈妈？」

「我实在很不想说到这个疯子，可是又必须说，这个吴子绅很喜欢天云哥。」W夫人又沉默了。

「喜欢？」不只XZ皱眉了，连WYB脸色都不好了。

「就是你们想的那样，所以大宝贝，我们都不希望你被他看到，但人海中，你都能遇到水明远，很难说不遇上他。」W夫人站起身，走进书房不知道寻找了什么，出来时带着一本相簿，翻了几页交给XZ，「你自己看吧。」

一旁的WYB定眼一看，瞳孔瞬间缩紧，他缓缓地将视线移到哥哥的脸上，这张他看了20多年的，他比谁都熟悉这张永远看不腻的脸。

XZ手心轻抚相片上的两人，这就是他丢失的记忆吗？他的父母…

「你们都看到了，一个模子没有百分百，也有百分之九十了。」

两人都知道母亲要表达什么，就是有生之年能不要遇到最好，要是不小心遇到了，离远一点，母亲又说对方是个疯子。

「不知道从哪里传出来的消息，说天云哥手上有一颗可以救命的神药，我说这种脑洞到底是哪里来的，原本也当玩笑话，莫名其妙两人成了众矢之，百口莫辩，我早该想到的，X家出了一个X天云，各家怎么看了会好。」

「那夜，姐姐突然打给我，要我到一个地点去接你，我感觉她很匆忙，」W夫人眼中有泪，「我后来循线了解，原来是X家有内鬼，里应外合的，一些家族声讨X家，他们不想连累X家，连夜离去。」

W夫人闭上眼睛，她永远无法忘记那晚，风雪夜，「我找到你时，你身上全是擦伤，身边躺了具尸体，手里握着的，是天云哥为你特制的枪，就是你身上那一把，那时，你一见到我，才晕过去，可是，你醒来却不再记得过去。」

原来，这是父亲给他的吗。XZ眷恋的抚着，难怪他从一开始用起来就是得心应手。

「那个吴子绅，长什么样子？」XZ肯定这件事跟吴子绅脱不了关系。

「你翻到下一页，有天云哥跟他的合照，不过这么多年，也不知道变了没。」

「父亲知道他的心思？」

为此W夫人无奈的笑了，「天云哥那个人，其实不太关心这种事，他只关心姐姐，这点倒是跟我们小宝有点像。」

关我什么事？WYB一脸疑问，干嘛又拿自己寻开心。

「也是因为这样，他不小心着了道，还是自己X家的兄弟搞的，他被吴子绅藏过一阵子，姐姐那时差点为了这事跟X吴两家翻脸，差点魏家也扯进来。」

被藏过？

「要一直关住他是不可能的，可是谁都不知道天云哥这段时间是怎么过的，天云哥一回到X家，清理了几个陷害他的人，却放过了那些兄弟，吴子绅的脸，也多了道伤。」

家家有本难念的经，要是X天云真的动了那些兄弟，恐怕长辈会因此对他有芥蒂。

「大宝，有件事你记得，你若是见到吴子乔，要尊敬。」

「怎么说？」

「她与姐姐是好姊妹，你出生时她有去看，也是吴家唯一一个没有参与追杀的人，还救了你母亲与吴子绅作对，你这条命可以说是她间接救下来的，虽然最后，姐姐他们还是……」

「妈妈，您知道他们葬在哪里吗？」

「大宝，不是我不让你去，现在你不能去，况且去了也没意义，那里面没有尸体。」

「嗯。」XZ略显失望，却知道现在不是好时机，「等等，没有尸体？」

======

「吴家负责谋划，我二哥是最积极的，费尽心思算计一切，他的目的很明显就是要弄死千湄，保下X天云，哈哈哈…，可惜，X天云最后选择跟千湄同死，没让他得逞。」吴子乔讽刺地笑着，她求吴子绅不要杀千湄，无果，看到X天云抱着千湄跳下崖被水冲走，吴子绅的表情，她只感到一阵快意。

吴子绅发疯似的要人到崖下，甚是潜水去找，她只觉得好笑，人是他弄死的，就是再有其他的歪心思都没有用。

水明远当然知道吴子绅对X天云的那些弯弯绕绕，他表面上很听X天云的，实际上为了孤立X天云不知道干了多少恶心事，他知道自己喜欢魏千湄，也曾来找过来说要帮他，后来他从子乔那知道吴子绅的心机。

「千湄有一个孩子是吗？」他自知对不起子乔，宁愿不见魏千湄，所以自己断了音讯，没想到子乔跟千湄成了好朋友，到他收到千湄已死的消息，甚至不敢去上柱香。

「没错，那个孩子还在的话，现在也差不多27岁了吧，如果你看到的真是他，我很意外，我为了保那个孩子去过X家，可是X家告诉我找到那孩子时已经死了，也葬了。」她没怀疑过这个说词，那晚是风雪夜，虽然她带着千湄引开追兵，却难保证没有人去找那个孩子，她为了那个孩子难受好久，那个笑起来治愈人心的孩子。

「子乔……」

「有话就说，我听着呢。」

「对不起，谢谢妳做的一切。」

吴子乔松了口气，多年来隐瞒的压力终于得到纾解，她眼底蓄满泪水，她往上看不让它流下来，「我不是为了你，我是为了千湄。」那个跟她一样敢爱敢恨的女子。千湄，妳的宝贝ZZ好像活着呢，妳要是知道的话不知道会有多开心呢。

(20200223灯)

后续：  
这一章写那些大人的事，新增了疯子一个、X家、魏家各一枚，写了大人好像就没小孩子的什么事了啊。  
谢谢大家的阅读，本章就先埋个伏笔在这了。


End file.
